1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle fender mounts, and more specifically to a fender mount for use with wheels having spring suspension, which causes the fender to float and retract with the wheel, permitting the fender to be positioned close to the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been mounting assemblies for securing fenders to vehicles. Where the vehicle is a motorcycle, these devices typically attach the fender to the front fork. On vehicles having compressed spring suspension, the fender is mounted high above the tire to leave room for wheel retraction. A problem with this arrangement is that the fender's shielding ability is reduced. The farther away from the tire a fender is located, the more easily sand, mud and stones can fly past it. Another problem is that the aesthetic appeal and artistic form designed into a vehicle can be significantly diminished by an apparently out of place fender. These problems can be found on motorcycles and off-road recreational vehicles such as beach buggies.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for mounting a vehicle fender over a spring-suspended wheel which permits the fender to be mounted close to the wheel without being struck by the wheel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple in construction and thus reliable and easy to install and service.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which minimally alters the appearance of the vehicle apart from lowering the fender.